


Hiding In Plain Sight

by Ladderofyears



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Deceptive Kiss - But Not Really, First Kiss, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Passionate kiss, Tumblr Prompt, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco share a passionate kiss while hiding from a gang of criminals.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075397
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Hiding In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samunderthelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/gifts).



> Foe the amazing Samunderthelights who wanted: _a kiss to hide from the bad guys._

When I awoke this morning, the sound of my _Tempus_ alarm ringing in my ear and the taste of yesterday’s curry still present in my mouth, I could never have imagined that this was where I’d end up today – dripping wet, pressed up against Draco – in a doorway. 

Merlin’s beard. If I’d have ever dreamt the mission would turn out like this I’d have taken more care charming my hair straight. 

I’d have put on my nice aftershave. 

Bloody hell. I’d _definitely_ have showered and not just relied on cleansing charms. 

The mission? Well, that was a disaster from the very beginning. 

The cretins that we’ve been chasing for the past few months don’t have much in the way of bloody braincells – they’re hardly new-Dark-Lord material – but they’re chancers and nasty to boot. They’re swift with their wands and not afraid to curse and jinx. It soon became apparent to me that there were far more people in their gang than I’d ever accounted for – a swift Jelly Legs Hex hit Bulstrode in her chest and Ron had to side-Apparate her away – and that left Draco and I at critical risk. 

I decided to call a tactical retreat which, in practical terms, meant Draco and I running for our lives. 

The weather outside the deserted factory was repulsive. Rain had been falling in torrents since the early hours, the sky was filled with bruise coloured clouds and the cobbles were slick with growing puddles. Neither Draco nor I dared use our magic. The criminal’s hideout was crawling with tracking spells and knotted, gnarled wards. I was frightened that casting even smallest of waterproofing spells would have given our location away. 

Draco and I dived, panting, into a doorway. 

We hadn’t picked the most practical of hiding places. The space was snug, tiny and it didn’t leave much in the way of breathing space for either my partner or I. Draco lay his head on my shoulder, the colour high on his cheeks as he fought to get his pulse back to where it ought to be. 

I was no better. I felt pinpricks of tension roll across my skin and my heart was racing ten to the dozen. 

Draco’s sweet citrusy aftershave filled my nose and the tickle of his dishevelled blond hair against the skin of my throat was stirring feelings in the pit of my belly. 

My reactions were inappropriate. They didn’t befit the dangerous situation that Malfoy and I had found ourselves. I’m the senior in our partnership – Deputy Lead Auror and Robards’s heir apparent – so I tried to be professional. 

I pulled back as far from him as I could manage, my back digging into the rough stone behind it, but that didn’t help me a single Sickle. 

Draco looked _divine_. 

His clothes were as rain-drenched as my own and they clung to his body like a second skin. The platinum of his hair was dulled to a raw gold by the rain. I watched, fascinated, as a single droplet tracked over the sharp lines of his jaw and across the thin skin of his throat. I wondered what it might be like to lick away that dewy trail and taste Draco with my tongue. 

I chastised myself. This wasn’t the time to be thinking such erotic thoughts. Our criminals were in hot pursuit behind us and I was mightily surprised we hadn’t been discovered already. 

I watched Draco’s features as he scanned the shadow-dull shadows of the street, his profile sharp enough to cut glass. I watched the flare of his nostrils and the narrowing of his thin eyebrows. Draco had recognised one of our pursuers across the pavement from us. He turned to me, his aristocratic face a question mark. 

“They’re going to see us,” Draco whispered. 

I consider our opinions and none of them were pleasant. We could Apparate but the gang of them would’ve had spells raining down on us before we’d fully vanished We could duel – neither Draco or I are slackers with wands in our hands – but we were seriously outnumbered and visibility was poor. I cursed my poor eyesight and then fixed my eyes on Draco’s own. 

“Kiss me,” I said. 

Draco’s eyes widened, surprise flooding through his features. He opened his mouth to reply but then I think he thought better of it. 

“Kiss me,” I repeated quietly. “They won’t hassle us, Draco. We’d just be another couple in love, sneaking in a snog while the rain was falling. They’re looking for two Aurors, wands in hand. Not two lovers, with eyes only for each other.” 

Draco’s grey eyes flashed with unidentified emotions and I watched as they flicked down to my lips. It wasn’t much – only the smallest of glances – but I felt reason and responsibility leave me completely. 

And Circe, I swear that I tried to keep it chaste. I tried to keep it a performance, a deceit, but that wasn’t how it _felt_ when Draco’s lips met mine. The other wizard’s lips were hard, and they were thin, and they tasted of the posh Earl Grey tea that Draco drinks by the cauldronful. Draco was brilliant at kissing – of course he was, he’s brilliant at everything – and he pulled in closer, his breath trembling. 

All of a sudden our kiss _wasn’t_ a charade. 

Draco tilted his head, deepening our kiss. He wrapped thin fingers in the wet cotton of my jumper and I felt the heat and slide of his other hand as it delved under the hem of my shirt. His digits skimmed and skittering across me, the hot pads of his fingertips coasting over my skin like a charm. 

I groaned, moving impossibly closer to Draco Malfoy. 

Our bodies were one long line of heat and then I gave into a temptation that I’ve had since I was too young to understand what desire truly was. I twisted my hand in Draco’s damp hair, thrilling at the softness. It felt like spun gold; seraphic and precious. Our kiss was heated, and fervent, and we took in gasping breaths only in the seconds that our mouths were apart. 

When we eventually pulled apart we both breathless. Draco’s plush red lips brushed against one mine and my partner was rumpled and untidy, his pupils blown wide with want. 

It was only then that I remembered the criminal gang. I cast my eyes through the dull afternoon drizzle but the cobbles around us were utterly deserted. Our pursuers were long gone. We’d been judged as naught but a courting couple, not worth their annoyance or attention. I sighed. Ron would be along any moment with a gaggle of other Aurors. I didn’t think that Draco and I had long left before we were swarmed by well-meaning, fussy colleagues. 

“That wasn’t just a façade, was it?” Draco asked, his voice hoarse with arousal. 

“Not a bit of it,” I answered, before pulling my partner in close for another heated kiss. 

When I awoke this morning, I could never have imagined that this was where I’d end up today – dripping wet, pressed up against Draco – but, as my lips met his, I realised that there wasn’t anywhere else in the world that I’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
